


Заебал

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, M/M, UST, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Одна встреча в цветущей Демонии и круговорот заебанности.
Kudos: 4





	Заебал

**Author's Note:**

> Работа для WTF Beelzebub 2016, бета Амь
> 
> 1\. Аккуратно, юст Аленделона по Фуруичи!  
> 2\. По мотивам спин-оффа №2 манги, а именно: Фуруичи действительно призывает главнокомандующего Бармаглота, спасаясь от приставаний Аленделона.

Аленделон шёл домой, пританцовывая. Из носа текла аккуратная тонкая струйка крови, отчего цветы заинтересованно тянулись к нему с краёв тропинки, а с ближайших демонических пальм как-то подозрительно пощёлкивало и похрустывало вслед. Солнце припекало, а Фуруичи Такаюки — прекрасный даже в праведном гневе, в фантазиях становился покорнее и слаще.

В общем, жизнь почти удалась. 

Ровно до той секунды, когда из-за очередного гигантского ствола показался чей-то начищенный сапог. Очень знакомый сапог. Затормозить Аленделон не успел, но и в цветы — те уже хищно раскрыли пасти — лицом вперёд не упал. Его удержали. И вмазали тем самым лицом в каменно-твёрдую кору дерева. Сила удара тоже была ему печально известна. Более того, в который раз испытана пятнадцатью минутами ранее. Бармаглот. Неприступная крепость, что больше полугода берегла честь его сладкого мальчика от любых посягательств. Заведя себе контракт с дивизией Бегемота, Фуруичи взял в моду носить при себе призывающие салфетки и чуть что, хоть малейшее поползновение Аленделона, — звать самого главнокомандующего разобраться.

Конечно, стоило признать: Бармаглот был весьма ценным экземпляром, пусть и препятствовал Аленделону на пути любви. 

Аленделон однажды насчитал целых две действительно хороших вещи, с ним связанных.

Во-первых, Бармаглот берёг Фуруичи, словно дракон своё сокровище, и теперь за безопасность любимого мальчика переживать не приходилось. Да, вот такая насмешка судьбы — Аленделону до Фуруичи не добраться, но так ведь и врагам тоже. Переступить дорожку Бармаглоту и всей тридцать четвёртой дивизии разом решались только случайные господа-идиоты, ничего не знающие о демонах, о силе конкретно этих демонов или, по меньшей мере, об их тесной связи с Фуруичи. 

Сам Аленделон, кстати, идиотом не был. Только влюблённым. Очень настойчивым влюблённым.

Во-вторых, у Бармаглота не только морда и кулаки каменные. Сердце ведь тоже. Так что соперника по любви в его лице можно не опасаться — Аленделон был уверен на девяносто девять процентов. Один процент он со всем состраданием оставлял на природное очарование Фуруичи, свой положительный пример и невиданные чудеса.

— Заебал, — кратко сообщил Бармаглот, чем вернул Аленделона к реальности. 

«Только сейчас?» — подумал Аленделон. Сел на землю, опёрся руками о выступающие корни, и начал вдохновенно оправдываться. Апеллировал к собственной ценности, уникальным достоинствам Фуруичи, к которым нельзя остаться равнодушным, мужской солидарности в вопросах прекрасного и так далее. На милосердии Бармаглота он прикусил язык. 

— Господин Бармаглот, вы что же, совсем меня не слушаете?

Бармаглот поморщился, но соизволил ответить.

— Да не ты заебал, чудак. В докладах некоторых я чушь и покруче встречал, так что можешь не стараться. 

— Чего? Вы о чём вообще?

Аленделон даже растерялся. Но зря он дал слабину. Стоило ему окончательно перестать понимать, что происходит, как Бармаглот оказался близко-близко, с этой своей хищной усмешкой. Присел перед ним на корточки, взял за грудки. 

Тёплый ветерок лениво прошёлся между ними, не колыхнув ни одного огненного волоса Бармаглота, ни этих дурацких его перепончатых ушей, ни золотой канители эполет. Какого чёрта. И всё же было бы проще остановить взгляд на светлой бахроме, чем смотреть в глаза. Но Аленделон не первый год жил на свете и трудностей не боялся. Ха, подумаешь. Поднял голову.

— Так о чём вы хотели поговорить, господин Бармаглот? У вас ко мне тайное дело? Может, вам нужна помощь… в делах любовных, а напрямую спросить вы стесняетесь? — Аленделон подмигнул, разве что вылетающего из глаза сердечка не хватало. Но все сердца только для великолепного Фуруичи.

Бармаглот даже губ не скривил.

— Меня твои выкрутасы не интересуют, но каждый раз мотаться на помощь контрактору и бить твою противную морду — достало. Так что предупреждаю, раз такой ценный и убивать тебя нехорошо. Не лезь.

Дело в Фуруичи? Это на него не хватает выдержки главнокомандующего? 

Аленделон мысленно стёр слезу умиления и гордости за своего мальчика. Также мысленно попрощался со своим лицом и, на всякий случай, с остальными частями тела тоже: ведь ему придётся объяснить (ничуть не) уважаемому господину Бармаглоту, что любви неведом страх перед препятствиями. Конечно же, он не отстанет от самого сладкого из всех созданий, когда-либо пленявших его сердце в человеческом мире или Демонии. 

И, может быть, Аленделона тоже кое-кто заебал. Слушает тут его с каменной миной, а сочувствия или там солидарности ноль, только врежет опять. Что сейчас, что при новой попытке хотя бы обнять Фуруичи.


End file.
